


Just a Conversation

by DaisyChainz



Series: Kylux Adjacents [1]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Midnight Special (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking & Talking, Flirting, Kylux Adjacent Ship, M/M, POV Alternating, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Stensland meets a handsome stranger in the jazz club. Paul isn't sure if he's in the right mindset to get picked up.They both have some issues they need to work out; this could either be great, or a complete disaster.My contribution to Kyluxception, Kylux Adjacents 2019!!





	Just a Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wasn't sure about a Paul Sevier/Stensland ship (apparently no once else is either? I couldn't find any on ao3, please let me know if you find one!!) . Paul is very intelligent, Stensland . . . Well, Stensland isn't dumb but he makes a lot of questionable decisions. However, he does know how to read people, and he's insightful. So I don't think they would be so mismatched after all. 
> 
> Change of POV with *** **

Stensland sat on his barstool, surrounded by his usual drinking buddies, Ella, Estelle, Keeley and Denise. They were giving him a hard time, as usual about his lack of a life. He grinned and sipped his drink. "I'm sorry, ladies. Not all of us can live the super-exciting life of resident barfly." The ladies laughed good naturedly and continued ribbing him, but his attention was suddenly turned elsewhere. 

A tall man had passed his table, tall and very striking. His dark hair contrasted with his pale skin, and his shoulders were broad and strong looking; testing the limits of his jacket. He paused not far from Stensland's table, then continued to the bar. 

Ella noticed that they had lost Stensland's attention. She nudged Keeley with her elbow as she tracked his distracted gaze. 

"Ooh, look ladies! Someone has caught Stensland's eye." She winked and grinned at him when he jerked his attention back to her, a blush creeping over him. The other ladies looked towards the bar. 

"Damn Stensy, that is a tall drink of water. MmmMmm." Denise looked to her friends. "I think Stensland should go get us another round of drinks. From the bar." Stensland blushed more deeply as a hum of assent ran through his table mates. "I, uh. I don't think that's really necess . . ."

He was interrupted by four adamant voices. "I need a refill. Desperately." "Oh, it's absolutely necessary!" "I'm completely dry over here!" "You're not going to turn down a lady needing a drink, are you?" He looked between each determined face and sighed in surrender. "Fine ladies. Refills it is." He slowly climbed off his stool and trudged towards the bar, followed by a loud "take your time sweetie!"

He thought about approaching the bar from a different side, but at that moment the man turned his head and glanced in his direction. Through his glasses Stensland thought he caught a glimmer of attention and felt slightly encouraged. He paused to take a breath and approached the bar.

*** **

Paul had ordered his drink and was waiting patiently, although it was more he was lost in his head and didn't notice the time passing. He glanced around disinterestedly, and his eye momentarily caught on a handsome red head that seemed to be headed in his general direction. 

He turned back to the bar, wondering if he was coming to see him and half-hoping he was just there for a drink. He couldn't decide if he was really ready for any socializing, much less anything more. He nodded to the bartender as she slid his drink across to him, then busied himself taking a sip. 

The bartender looked at the approaching man, "refills for you and the ladies?"

"Yes, that is what I was commanded to do. Thank you Mar." The man rested his arms on the bar next to Paul. He had an interesting accent. Paul thought maybe it was Irish, but muted down like he had been in America for a while. Long enough to have made friends with the bartender, anyway. 

Paul took another drink, starting to relax. The man had been standing there long enough that if he was going to hit on him he probably would have by now. Paul also felt a little silly, and presumptuous, to even assume that was why the man was approaching the bar. He certainly didn't look like he needed company. 

*** **

Stensland gripped his hands together and swallowed hard. As soon as he had walked to the bar the man had completely ignored him. Clearly he wasn't overly interested, if at all. He watched Mary mix up the drinks and refused to turn around, even as the longer he stood there the louder his friends called his name in encouragement. 

A drink appeared before him, Mary smiling at him conspiratorially. She winked and said "I'll take these over to your friends, too many for you to handle on your own." Regardless of how many times Stensland had used that exact tray to carry drinks back to their table himself. 

Fine, the sooner he got shot down the sooner he could go back to the ladies. He stood up straight from the bar, took a long drink and a deep breath. At the same time. He choked and coughed until he was even redder in the face. 

When he recovered enough to be able to drag in a few breaths he looked up through tear-filled eyes to see the handsome stranger looking at him. 

"Hey, are you ok?"

Stensland tried smiling. "Mary mixes my drinks a little on the strong side." He was joking but the man just looked at him seriously and nodded. "Guess so." He replied. Stensland wasn't certain if he was responding to his own question or Stensland's quip. The man started to turn back to his own drink. 

He wasn't really certain why he was suddenly even trying (was this even a good idea?), but Stensland wiped his eyes and added, "my name is Stensland, by the way."

The man paused, then turned back and held out a large hand. "Paul. Nice to meet you Stensland."

They shook. They dropped their hands. There was a long moment of silence. 

Stensland suddenly decided he was being ridiculous. This man was no different from any other person, handsome or otherwise. There was no reason they couldn't have a nice conversation. 

"So Paul, I know most of the locals, and the jazz club doesn't exactly have a presence on many apps. How on Earth did you end up here?"

*** **

Paul felt a bit like a deer in the headlights. How had he ended up here? He didn't even know how to answer that question. Numbly, he realized Stensland did not mean "here" in the philosophical sense. The bar. He was referring to the bar. Paul hardly even remembered making the decision to walk in, much less why. He managed to mumble out "my hotel is nearby."

Stensland, which was an interesting name, nodded. "How brave of you. The club is a decent place with nice people and good music. But, like the rest of the neighborhood, it looks a bit sketchy from the outside." He gestured over his shoulder. "I just live around the corner." Paul noted his blush as the implications of his statement dawned on him. He hurried to add, "so I come in here sometimes." He cleared his throat. "I'm just curious why people end up in random places. There is often an interesting story behind it."

The conversation was odd enough for a bar pick-up that Paul felt a little interest. He sat up and turned more towards Stensland. "What kind of stories?" The question seemed to take away more of Stensland's awkwardness and he smiled. "All kinds. One man was here doing a piece for a magazine on dive bars. He found it through some bizarre web of drinking informants. He ultimately decided the place was too nice, ha." He looked around fondly. "There was a woman that was looking into her family tree and discovered this place had been opened by her great-great Uncle as a speakeasy. The front was a book store. They finally got busted because the local police chief didn't like to read and couldn't believe a book seller could have so much business. So he stayed on them until he could discover the secret entrance. Ironically enough, the bookstore actually was successful, and was able to be continued by his wife while he was in jail."

Paul couldn't help making an impressed sound. "It sounds as though you might be in here more than just sometimes?"

*** **

Stensland felt himself blushing again. "Really, I come down here once a week at most. I just like talking to people." He took a drink to cover his embarrassment. He shuffled his feet and waited a moment to see if Paul was going to continue the conversation. When he didn't Stensland tried again. "Most people don't come here for vacation, so can I assume you're here for work?" He paused, then waved a hand around them. "Not Here, obviously." He was glad when Paul finally smiled. It was a nice smile. A little crooked; it made him look charming. 

"Yeah, work it is."

Stensland smiled back. "What do you do?"

There was a pause and Paul's smile melted. "I'm a communications analyst. For the government."

Stensland turned that over for a moment. "That sounds like it would either be mind-numbingly dull, or absolutely fascinating." It was the most honest reaction he could come up with considering he had absolutely no idea what a communications analyst did. 

But it earned him a bark of a laugh from Paul. "Yeah, it's definitely not for everyone. I spend a lot of time staring at white boards and running algorithms. You definitely have to like puzzles to do my job. And be patient and not easily discouraged."

Stensland grinned. "Well. I like board games, does that count?" Paul chuckled. "I suppose" he replied, clearly humoring him. 

Stensland thought for a moment. "If you're here on business that must mean . . . Well, I won't put you on the spot like that, of course. Let me just ask you this: do you enjoy what you do?"

*** **

Paul felt himself freeze again. If someone had asked him that three months ago he would have confidently answered yes. But now . . .

He licked his lips. "Normally, yeah I like my job. I enjoy figuring things out, patterns, behaviors. Linking things together that don't seem related on the surface. But . . ." He stopped, wondering why he was even talking about this. "I guess I'm just going through a rough patch right now."

Paul glanced down at the gentle hand Stensland placed on his shoulder. "Everyone goes through those. That's nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll be back to normal soon."

Paul nodded and took a drink, noticing that Stensland let his hand linger for a bit before removing it. "I hope so. I've felt in a bit of a daze for a while now."

"I know how you feel. I had my entire life turned upside down, not that long ago. It seemed like it would never return to normal." He sipped his drink thoughtfully. "Although I guess it didn't really."

Paul gave him a look. "Is that supposed to be a pep talk?"

Stensland shot him a look back, then laughed. "I suppose that was rather terrible, wasn't it? I only meant that things are different now. But that's not necessarily a bad thing."

Paul considered that. "Yeah. Change can be good, but sometimes the shake-up to get there can be pretty unsettling. I must still be in the unsettled stage. It's just that . . ." He stopped, not wanting to get into details. His own superiors didn't know the details. Even if he felt confident enough to share and Stensland hadn't been a total stranger--the details would certainly bring their conversation to a screeching halt. Complete with Stensland backing away wondering if he were dangerous as well as completely crazy. 

He looked at Stensland's face. He looked absorbed and interested. Paul suddenly didn't want to scare him off. "I've just seen a lot of weird stuff." Paul concluded lamely. 

*** **

Paul suddenly seemed far away again. Stensland took a drink as he considered why. He clearly had some issues he was dealing with at work. Something that had upset him. It didn't sound like his job included getting shot at, or even dealing with traumatized survivors. He didn't sound like a bureaucrat, but he was definitely not on the front lines. Maybe he had come across some information that had freaked him out? Either way, a change of subject seemed in order. Stensland floundered over what that should be. 

Stensland heard himself saying "so where are you from, Paul?" Ok, a little desperate sounding but he guessed he was.

Paul blinked at the sudden change in direction. "Uh, it's a little up in the air right now. Because of work."

Shit. So much for that. Stensland decided it was time to go for broke. Go big or . . . Go back to his own table. "Look, I admit I came over here to talk to you" he spared a glance over his shoulder to the table of ladies, "because you are very attractive." Paul looked surprised again. "But now that I've talked to you a little I admit I find you very interesting as well." He took a breath and continued. "As I said, I just live around the corner. Would you, uh, be interested in going back there with me? We can just talk, or do something else." He looked closely at Paul, trying to gauge his reaction. "I did say I liked board games." He smiled at the almost puzzled look on Paul's face. 

Paul turned back to the bar for a moment. Then he picked up his glass, drained it and set it back down with a clunk. He turned back to Stensland. "What the Hell. Yes, let's go."

They managed to get to the door with just a "goodnight Stensy" from the ladies at the table. Stensland knew he was going to catch hell from them later. Especially if the rest of the evening went well. 

*** **

Paul wasn't in the habit of going home with strangers. In fact, he had never done it before. He said as much to Stensland as they stuck their hands in their coat pockets and put their heads down against the brisk breeze blowing in their faces. 

"The closest I've ever come was hooking up with a friend's friend at a party. But we had met before." He glanced back down the street to the club. "And I had drunk a lot more than I have tonight."

Stensland sighed. "I admit I've done it. That was what led to my big shake up a little while back. You aren't married or anything, are you?"

"What? No! Of course not."

"Neither am I. Two consenting, single adults, we should be fine."

Paul eyed Stensland for a moment. He really was very attractive. The breeze blew his hair back from his face and Paul could get a good look at his profile. He had good features. And now that he thought about it, their conversation had been . . . Unusual. Stensland was obviously a people person. Paul felt a sudden stirring of interest, a wonder of what was outside of his own head for the first time in a while. "What is it that you do?" He asked out of the blue.

If Stensland was taken off guard it didn't show. "I work at Soft Solutions, a purveyor of fine furnishings." "Ah, you're a salesman? That makes sense. I'll bet you're good at your job." Stensland made a muffled, pleased sound and turned his head to Paul. "I will warn you. You won't find any of their furniture in my flat. It's barely one step up from the jazz club. I hope you don't mind."

Paul shrugged. "Not at all. The hotel I'm staying at is one step down from the jazz club. And it's the company that counts." He wasn't sure what made him say that but even in the cold Stensland was definitely blushing. He had a nice smile. 

"I'm here." They stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Mctavish apartments. Paul followed Stensland up and inside. 

*** **

Stensland opened the door to his apartment feeling a bit nervous. Now that he had Paul here he wasn't quite sure what to do with him. He shucked off his coat and motioned for Paul to give him his. He led them into the living room and laid their coats over the counter dividing it from the kitchen. 

Nervous, but emboldened by Paul's compliments he stepped up close. Paul licked his lips expectantly and Stensland took it for encouragement, finally. He leaned up the slightest bit necessary to plant a gentle kiss on Paul's full lips. He paused, not pulling away, to see what Paul would do. 

Paul gave him a soft kiss in return, but made no move for more. 

Satisfied at the start Stensland pulled away and smiled at him. "So, what would you like to do now that we're here? We could talk, play a game, watch a movie? Sit on the couch and see what happens?"

Paul looked at the couch. "Why don't we just see what happens?" Stensland smiled and took his hand, walking them across the room to the couch. He sat and pulled Paul down next to him. 

"I don't mind keeping the conversation going, but I would like to explore this a little first." Stensland cupped Paul's face in one hand and kissed him again. 

*** **

Paul felt that kiss all the way into his toes. Stensland seemed to know exactly when he needed to talk and exactly when he needed, well, to do something else. He returned the kiss with an enthusiasm that surprised him. For the first time in months Paul could think of something other than aliens and alternate universes and strange cults. Or what out-of-the way corner of the universe his bosses were exiling him to. He could focus on what he had in his hands right now. And he suddenly was very interested in what he had. 

He tipped his head to get easier access to Stensland's mouth. He sighed in return and parted his lips for Paul to slip his tongue past. Stensland's hand pushed off his cheek and into his hair, making a shiver run down Paul's spine. 

Paul put his hands around Stensland's waist, suddenly aware of their size difference. They were almost of a height, but Stensland felt fine-boned under his hands. Slight, but there was a sturdiness about him that made Paul feel he didn't have to be too careful. 

Their position on the couch was awkward, but Paul leaned into him, still exploring his mouth with his tongue. Stensland's other hand came up to his back, encouraging him closer. 

They came up for air a few minutes later, both panting and already getting hard. Paul moved one hand to stroke Stensland's cheek. "Is it too presumptuous to ask what you like at this point?"

Stensland shook his head. "I appreciate that you're asking. I'm not into rough stuff, but I like pretty much everything of the usual fare. I do prefer to bottom if we get that far."

Paul moved back in for another long kiss. "I would very much like to get that far." To his own surprise he meant it. Stensland smiled and pulled him in tightly again. 

Paul wasn't sure if he pushed them over, or if Stensland pulled him down on top of him, but they were soon sprawled out on the couch with Paul on top. His knee had found it's way between Stensland's legs and both of his hands had found their way under Paul's shirt. 

Stensland gasped and pushed his head back into the cushions as Paul ground his hip down against him. He took advantage of Stensland baring his neck to run open-mouthed kisses over it. He could feel Stensland's pulse pounding against his kiss-sensitive lips. Stensland wrapped one of his legs over Paul's waist. 

*** **

Stensland groaned under Paul's attention, his hands. God, those lips. He wrapped himself around him to get him closer, he couldn't seem to get close enough. 

"What do you want, now?" He managed to gasp out while Paul's mouth was busy at his throat. "Shit, that feels good."

Paul barely paused. "I think I want more. Can we get these clothes off?" He kept kissing, moving Stensland's collar to get to more skin. 

Stensland couldn't help but laugh breathlessly. "Absolutely, but you're going to have to get off me first."

Paul licked over his collar bone. "You're going to have to let go of me first." Stensland realized he was still gripping him to himself tightly. "All right, but I'm not the only one getting naked." He unhooked his leg and loosened his hands and arms. Paul slipped off of him and sat up to undo his shoes and kick them off. Stensland sat up to do the same. 

They both stood up and watched each other as they struggled out of their clothes. Paul laid his glasses on the end table. Two shirts hit the floor. They laughed together at the awkwardness of trying to get pants and underwear off over their matching erections. 

They didn't bother with their socks in the cold room. As soon as the rest of their clothes were off they were back on each other. Stensland opened for Paul's tongue again as he slid his arms around him. He felt the muscles along Paul's back shiver under his hands. Paul wrapped his long arms around him, one hand kneading his ass as their dicks were caught between them. 

Stensland couldn't help but moan into Paul's mouth. He pulled away just enough to ask "here, or the bedroom?"

Paul's eyes were a bit glazed over when he pulled back. He also seemed very distracted by Stensland's body. Stensland let himself be distracted by Paul looking at him, and then by Paul's body as well. "Oh." He ground out. "You're even more beautiful naked."

In response Paul ran a large hand over Stensland's chest and downward until he wrapped it around his dick. Stensland's eyes rolled back in his head as he stroked him a few times. Pleasure shivered through his body and all coherent thought flew out of his head. 

After a moment he was brought back to himself by Paul's breath tickling over his ear. "Let's go to the bedroom." He released Stensland completely and stepped back. Stensland panted for a few beats, then grabbed Paul's hand and pulled him quickly towards the bedroom. 

*** **

Paul followed willingly, across the living room and through Stensland's bedroom door. Stensland stopped at the bed and pulled Paul towards him. The trek across the apartment had cleared Paul's head just enough that he was able to focus on what he was doing. Instead of allowing himself to get lost in another deep kiss, he pulled back again after a moment and dropped to his knees in front of Stensland's dick. He put his hands on his thighs and gave a little push. "Sit down." He prompted gently. Stensland sat with a thump and a harsh exhale. Paul could tell he either had to take it slow or go hard and fast and go ahead and get an orgasm out of him. He looked up into Stensland's blown eyes. "Can I make you come before I fuck you? Could you come again on my dick?"

He could almost hear the gears trying to turn as Stensland considered that. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I can go twice."

In response Paul lowered his head over Stensland's lap and took him in his mouth. Stensland grabbed his hair and moaned over him. Paul didn't try and finesse him, he was too far gone for that. He took him long and hard, relaxing his throat with each press to take him as deeply as he could.

His hands were still on Stensland's thighs. He could feel him shivering under him. His hands tightened in Paul's hair, not painfully, but frantically. Paul took him all the way in and hummed around him. Stensland made a gurgling gasp and came, twitching, down his throat. Paul swallowed it all, then pulled up and watched Stensland's face as he started to come down. 

*** **

Stensland couldn't seem to catch his breath. That was one of the most mind-blowing orgasms he had ever had. He hadn't been with a lot of guys but no one had ever managed to take him that deeply before. He realized he was gripping Paul's hair between his fingers and forced himself to open his eyes and loosen his fingers. "Sorry." He managed to mumble. 

Paul still was holding the head of his cock on his tongue. He hollowed his cheeks and pulled completely off, grinning fully for the first time since they met. Stensland couldn't help but stare at the transformation it made of his face. It was as though he were a different person; and even more beautiful. Lacking words Stensland slipped his hand over Paul's cheek. His eyes closed and he leaned into it. "Come here." Stensland finally managed. 

Paul opened his eyes and stood. His cock was hard and jutted out towards Stensland. He couldn't resist grabbing it and leaning his own mouth over it. Paul groaned and Stensland felt his hand on the back of his head. He let him push him over his cock, only stopping him before he gagged. 

He gave him a few bobs of his head, his tongue working the underside. But that wasn't what they both really wanted. Stensland pulled off.

He motioned to the bed beside him. "Lay down." He got up as Paul crawled onto the bed and laid on his back. He watched Stensland hungrily as he went to the drawer and pulled out the jar of lube he kept there. He held it up for Paul to see. "This is usually for when I'm lonely. I'm very glad I'm not tonight." Paul gave him a strange smile and held his arms out to him. Stensland joined him on the bed. 

Paul's voice was gravelly. "Can I prepare you?" He asked, and Stensland allowed him to slip the jar out of his hand. Stensland crawled over him on his hands and knees, straddling his body, ass facing Paul.

He moaned, still a little oversensitive as Paul ran a slick finger over his opening. He gently pushed passed the tight muscles and soon had his whole finger inside. He quickly added a second, then a third. Stensland was shuddering and moaning as Paul worked his fingers in and out, soon with a regular rhythm. Stensland gasped and dipped his head down between his shoulders. His eyes fell on Paul's hard dick twitching over his stomach. "Fuck. Are you trying to make me come again?"

"That's the general idea."

Stensland reached back and grabbed Paul's dick, matching his strokes. Paul gasped and his fingers stuttered. Stensland looked back at him. "I need to do that on this big dick, so let me get to it."

Paul's fingers pulled away, leaving him empty and wanting that dick in him even more. Stensland turned himself around to face Paul and grabbed him again, this time to guide himself over him. 

They both hissed in pleasure as Stensland worked his way down onto Paul's dick. He felt it spreading him, filling him up, making him feel like he could definitely go again. 

He didn't pause once he was fully seated, just raised all the way back up and let gravity carry him back down. They both gasped and he did it again. And again. 

Paul's face was slack, mouth open and eyes closed. He wrapped his hands around Stensland's waist, not directing, just holding on. Stensland kept his unforgiving pace up, feeling Paul's body tense further as his own started to work up to another orgasm. 

Finally Paul moaned. "Jesus Stensland. I can't last like this."

Stensland leaned over him, not slowing down. "I don't need you to. I want you to come with me. You feel so good." That was as eloquent as he could be with that magnificent dick up his ass and a second orgasm already creeping up his spine. Paul just held on tighter and moaned more loudly. 

Stensland kept working him over as he looked under his arm and down Paul's legs. He watched as his feet straightened out, but his toes started curling back. Stensland knew he was almost there. He straightened back up, sitting back a little until he could feel Paul's dick brushing his already sensitive prostate. He gasped, his eyes falling shut. He opened them just enough to see Paul's face and know he was right on the verge of coming. 

Stensland wrapped a hand around his dick and focused on his prostate, not trying to hold back his orgasm. He felt his body tense as the ripples grew stronger, as his muscles contracted and released in the rhythm of his dick pushing come all over Paul's stomach. As he squeezed and moved over Paul's dick he could feel his orgasm as well, could feel him pushing and pulsing inside of him, his hot come filling his quivering ass.

He finally collapsed into a heap on Paul's chest, feeling the quickly-cooling come sticky between them. But he was too sated and exhausted to care. 

Paul's arms came around him, holding him weakly. His chest pushing against Stensland's as he struggled to catch his breath. 

"Christ." He said finally. "That was amazing." Stensland smiled against his chest. "And I've never had a blow job like that. Or two orgasms that were that intense." His ass twitched at the memory and they both moaned quietly. Paul's dick slipped out but neither one of them moved.

*** ***

Paul finally felt like all of his senses, and sense, had returned. He lay quietly, holding Stensland over his chest. Finally he had to ask. "So now what?"

Stensland raised his head and looked at him. "Now nothing. We can take a shower. Have something to eat. You're welcome to stay the night, maybe we could fool around some more in the morning if you don't have to work. It is Saturday but since you're here to work . . ."

Paul shook his head. "I don't have to work."

Stensland propped his chin on his chest. "I wasn't kidding when I said I like board games." 

Paul couldn't hold in a chuckle. "Ok, so you're not kicking me out."

Stensland looked at him seriously. "Of course not. You're welcome to stay all weekend if you like." He was quiet and thoughtful for a moment. "I will admit that the last time this happened I thought I had found true love. But the whole situation turned into a huge complicated mess. I can assure you that I learned my lesson and have no such unrealistic expectations from this encounter."

Paul raised an eyebrow. He could sense there was more than that. "But." He prompted.

Stensland blushed and looked away. "All right. I admit that I find you incredibly attractive, rather fascinating, and incredible in bed. If something actually comes out of this I won't be disappointed." He cut his eyes sharply back to Paul, who smiled warmly at him. Stensland's eyes softened again but he continued in an almost scolding fashion. "But we have a lot of getting to know each other before that can even be considered. And where do you actually live??"

Paul smoothed down a lick of Stensland's hair that was reaching for the ceiling. "The hotel. I'm here training for a new job. I'll still be an analyst, but the division here has a different specialty. I just got here Wednesday and haven't even had time to try and find a new place."

He watched Stensland closely as he talked, trying to decide if Stensland truly thought this might be good news. If the brightening of his expression was any indication, the answer was 'yes'.

"Oh." Stensland finally said. "I mean, I know the area pretty well. I could help with that. Maybe after a shower?"

Paul craned his head and shoulders up so he could kiss Stensland's forehead. "How about in the morning? I wouldn't mind just spending some time snuggling this man that I find attractive, fascinating and amazing in bed. Then getting some sleep to fuel up for some more fooling around." He winked. 

Stensland blinked, then gave him a radiant smile. "Oh my. I do like a man with the right priorities."


End file.
